Stage Comfort
by Charra Loon
Summary: On a night out with Hana, Mei discovers something Hanzo has kept from her. Part of Hanmei week 2018, prompt: theatre.


Hanzo liked all sorts of theatre—kabuki, improv, anything theatrical. He was always fond of acting, but never had an opportunity to practice it. Playing a role in real life to shake off pursuers was one thing, but to perform in a theatre, acting out a story where he could forget himself for a time? That was a dream. One blocked by the elders for years, after all what use did the master of the Shimada clan have to take part in silly games? But the elders, and by extent the clan, were gone now—dismantled by Overwatch and what was left of them purged by...other means. Not that he doubted the capabilities of law enforcement, but his elders had been ambitious, dangerously so and sad for them, the rest of the Yakuza did not take too kindly to those ambitions. Still, he had this trepidition about allowing others to know about his acting. So when he signed up for a community play doing the musical "Cats", he told no one. Not even Genji, the only one who knew about his desire to act—he wouldn't hear the end of it if he knew. His brother may even insist on watching, which made Hanzo balk. Worse, he may invite the others and then what? No, better to keep it to himself, like so many things.

"Han!" A voice called out. Hanzo turned from the mirror of the dressing room to see one of his fellow actors in the play, his name unknown to him but he knew the part he played. "We're about to start, are you ready?"

"Yes." Hanzo said, getting up. He was already in costume, as was the other actor. One of the advantages of this particular musical was the costume—heavy make-up and skinsuits accompanied by gloves and wigs. Which left his tattoo hidden, and his face almost unrecognizeable. He smiled at the streaks of brown in his beard, dyed for the role he was to play; the hair was tucked under a wig.

"Tell me again why you don't have my part?" Hanzo could tell his fellow actor was nervous; decked in a black skinsuit with a white chest and face, he played the part of a young cat who was an aspiring magician and his role involved a large solo dance number that was challenging. Hanzo's own role was that of an incorrigible tomcat who liked to be contradictory for the purposes of establishing his individuality. It was not a starring role, but it was still a big part, an interesting one who flirted with every 'queen' as the lady cats were called and was capable of respecting his elders and clan without compromising himself. Rum Tum Tugger was, indeed, a curious beast who did as he pleased and no one could stop him.

"Because the director decided my superior voice would be wasted on Mr. Mistoffolees, and you have the more youthful face. You will be fine, even in the dance number. How big is the crowd?"

"Pretty big. You are NOT going to believe who's here, though!"

"A very important, well-respected theatre critic who will give you your big break?"

"NO! Dva! THE Dva! She's here, she's actually here to see the show! And she brought a friend!" Hanzo swallowed the old dread he felt build up in his belly.

"Hana Song is in the audience?"

"That's what I said!"

"I know, I just wanted confirmation. A friend, you say? Well, perhaps she and her friend will enjoy the show." He took a deep breath. Hana must be on a date night with Lúcio and brought him to see a classic musical. One that, as their advertisements once said, was now and forever. There was no way Hana would recognize him, though a part of him regretted keeping this secret...at least from Mei. But he didn't feel ready to share that with her, even though he knew she would never judge him for this. Maybe someday, he'd tell her.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to see this, Hana!"

"No problem, Mei! I had a spare ticket and Lúcio had to jet to Rio to visit his family. Thanks for not letting this go to waste."

"It is no trouble!" Mei smiled at Hana as they took their seats. "Cats" was a classic, and Mei liked classic musicals. She didn't ask how Hana got the tickets, only that she had them and asked her to come with. Her one regret was that Hanzo wasn't able to come with her. She thought he would have liked this, but he said he had something today. Come to think of it, he had been busy for weeks but wouldn't say why. The lights went out and the show started. It was amazing, the players coming out and dancing and singing. Some of the 'cats' even had their own numbers, and she found herself blushing at the one with Rum Tum Tugger. She couldn't take her eyes off the actor in the black skinsuit with leporard spots on the chest, the one with blonde streaked wig and beard—

Wait...beard?

"Hanzo?" Mei asked softly. It couldn't be...was this what he was up to? Why didn't he say anything? No, that last one was obvious—he still had trouble sharing things with others, even her. Mei looked at Hana, who was engrossed with the play and was recording it on her tablet. She looked at the program, it listed the part of Rum Tum Tugger as being played by a Han Kabuki, a bit more obvious than he would have normally chosen for an alias. She kept watching him, her eyes tracking his every movement, even in the number with the little black and white magician cat with the major dance number. He was very good, and he looked like he was enjoying himself. When the play ended, she was one of many who gave a standing ovation. Part of her wanted to go backstage to greet him, but if Hanzo didn't mention this he had a reason...a stupid reason, but still a reason. Mei had a bad feeling she knew why her dragon said nothing about liking acting, the same reason he never mentioned anything he liked or thought or anything him. No, better to wait until he came back to base to talk to him, or try to; his elders forced things from him and on him, she wasn't going to do the same. Besides, he'd appreciate the privacy.

"That was great!" Hana shouted as they walked back into the base. "I can't believe how you were staring at that Rum Tum Tugger!"

"Oh, you...you noticed that?" Mei asked. Hana nodded.

"I sure did. Man, I'm glad Hanzo wasn't there to see that—he'd have skinned that cat!"

"Who'd skin a cat?" Someone asked. Mei turned and saw Tracer. Hana told her about the play and how Mei was staring at one of the actors, even showing Tracer the vid she made of it. "Oooh, that Demeter does look yummy!"

"I'm sure Emily would agree with you." Mei said. Tracer blushed at the mention of her girlfriend.

"Well...not that yummy."

"Hey check out the Rum Tum Tugger!" Hana said as she fast forwarded to the solo number. "Mei was staring at him all through the play, and you know how devoted she is to Hanzo."

"Not to mention Hanzo's jealous streak."

"That too. So, Tracer, despite being gay and in a relationship, would you think about tapping that?"

"To be honest, love...if I were single, I'd think about it. You know, in a "What the hell? Let's try it with a man and see what those straight bints are talking about" moment. No offense."

"None taken!" It was at that moment Hanzo walked in.

"What is going on?" He asked, and then he saw the vid on Hana's tablet. Mei saw the look on his face, the one like a deer in headlights.

"Hi Hanzo!" Mei said, leading him away from the girls. They walked down the corridors until they reached his quarters, went in and shut the door. She saw he was shaking, trembling even. "Hanzo? I...I saw you in the play—you were very good."

"I...I had—you were with Hana, one of the actors said she had come in with a friend. I thought perhaps she brought Lúcio."

"He's in Rio visiting his family, and Hana had a spare ticket. Are you all right?"

"I will be fine." Mei just cupped his face in her hands and brought it so it was level with hers.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked acting?"

"It...it didn't matter...Mei, I know you would support me in whatever I do, I just—" Hanzo sighed, trying to find the words to explain, though Mei had her suspicions why he didn't say anything to her or anyone.

"It didn't matter to who, Hanzo?"

"...my elders. Acting was a waste of time, a silly game the master of the Shimada had no time to indulge in."

"Did you even indulge?"

"Once. I took part in a kabuki performance, and my elders found out. They arrived at the show, and I...seeing them there, I almost had a breakdown. The next day..." He showed her his tattooed arm, and Mei understood. He had gotten, no they had the tattoo placed on him the next day, which kept him from taking part in anything theatrical. Mei hugged him in comfort and pecked his cheek.

"That part is over, Hanzo." Mei said. "You don't need to hide from us."

"I know. It...it is hard still, to reveal parts of myself." Hanzo said. "Can we just stay here? The two of us, for a time?"

"Of course. I wouldn't mind, especially if you do that Rum Tum Tugger number again...just for me." Hanzo gave her a smile at that.

"I just may do that, but only for you."

"Oooh, let me start!" Mei cleared her throat and sang. "The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore! Eeep!" Hanzo grabbed her, growling and threw her onto the cot then pinned her.

"Boring, am I?" He asked as he tickled her. "Say that again, I dare you!" Mei couldn't say a thing, she was laughing too hard. Hanzo stopped long enough to start kissing her, going down her neck and repeating the last lines of the song with his own variation.

"For I will do as I do, my treasure, and there's no doing anything about it."


End file.
